Blank
by Amethyst Amber
Summary: When two dying worlds collide one rainy night, pasts are reawokened. Can friendship be rekindled? Or will the flames mount higher...? InuKag
1. Forget Me Not

Blank

By Amethyst Amber

Prologue : Forget Me Not

* * *

Its amazing how much time can influence our lives. It seems to be an everlasting ripple of life, flowing forever and continuing in an endless void.

Deep, huh? But, sadly, true.

Friendship is one thing time cannot change. It can cause one to forget, forgive, or even to flee…but you will always be that person's friend.

I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone else. That…maybe friendship can break apart, but…with patience, it can be mended and molded into love.

That's what happened to…

* * *

Higurashi Kagome smirked as she walked down the hallways, eyes flicking back and forth as she adjusted the tassel of the cap on her head. Her blue robes fluttered around her and she smoothed over them absently. Her lips settled into a pout as she rounded a corner, coming to a set of stairs.

Today was the graduation of the students of Sengoku High, and she had just been given her diploma. After a lot of hugging, squeals from her friends, a teary mother, evading said squealing friends again, and smiling politely at a photographer, she was ready to find out where the hell that little-

"Inuyasha."

She ducked underneath the staircase, eyes narrowing at the boy sitting underneath. He was dressed as she was, and his eyes were closed, shielding the world from his penetrating violet gaze. He was obviously listening to music, as his head was bobbing, and black silky strands of hair twitched with the movement. He had a smile on his face, one she hadn't seen much…until she had befriended him.

Inuyasha had been the outcast at school. Not because he was stupid, or geeky, or ugly. In fact he was the opposite. He was intelligent, sweet and calm, and very, very, …well, Kagome didn't know what to call her best friend. But…if she _wasn't_ said best friend, she would say he was downright hot.

His hair cascaded down his back, shining and looking for all the world looking as dark as the new moon. His violet eyes, which were still hidden, seemed to glow with an unknown knowledge, and sparkled with mischief and care. He was tall, very well built, and…oh for the gods sake, he was cute, okay?

But…Inuyasha was a bastard. And not in the rude way. He really was one. His father had married a woman one night in Las Vegas, completely drunk and unaware. They were going to get an annulment, but the woman, Carrie, had discovered she was pregnant. And, Inutaisho, who had more honor than any regular man, would not abandon his unborn child, despite the evil wench carrying him.

And so, Sesshoumaru was born.

Life had gone on, normal and untouched. Not happy, per say, but normal. Sesshoumaru was entering kindergarten, Inutaisho's business was blooming, and Carrie…well, who cares about her?

And then, he had met _her. _

Izayoi. Long black hair, violet eyes. Inuyasha was the spitting male image of her. She was sweet, beautiful, and kind. The air around her rippled with her happiness, and her aura drew Inutaisho in.

And he fell in love.

And she with him.

Happy, ne? But, Inutaisho was married. And Izayoi respected that. They had agreed that even if they did love each other, Sesshoumaru deserved a father that was with him all the time.

But…emotions ran high one night, and Inuyasha was conceived.

Of course, Inutaisho was ecstatic. It wasn't that he didn't love Sesshoumaru, but the fact that he did love the woman carrying his second child made a huge difference.

And so, Shingetsu Inuyasha was born one cold winter night, on a new moon. And, everyone was happy. Inutaisho had two sons he loved, he could visit the woman he loved as she was his secretary, and his business was doing better than ever.

But, time was cruel to the poor, small family, and fate decreed happiness would not last long.

Izayoi was killed in car accident, on March 15, the results of a hit and run drunk driver. He was never caught, and after Izayoi's death, the case was pursued for only a short while before it collapsed with no leads.

Inuyasha moved in with Inutaisho's family, and life moved on…

Until high school.

Apparently, every knew who he was, what he was. No one could accept him for that, and he ignored them. Who could care what they thought, ne? Who could care…

…okay, so he did…but he didn't have to show that every time someone whispered and called him a bastard, or said that he was gay, or said his mother was some whore off the streets his father had raped…he couldn't give them the satisfaction of letting them know it hurt.

And it hurt like hell.

And then, Kagome had come to school.

She had arrived as any other new high school girl, with boys fawning over her pretty looks and girls asking her to be their friends. She was pretty, smart, and overall, the picture of popularity.

But Kagome broke the rules one day when she saw Inuyasha, sitting under a tree and listening to music, and had gone to meet him.

Even she didn't know why she was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. He had tried to avoid her (for her own social standings protection, of course), discovered he _did not_ like her crying, and assented to her pleas.

And so, they became friends. The best of friends, knowing everything about each other.

From freshman year to being seniors, they had become closer than many of the boyfriends and girlfriends of Sengoku High.

And now...they were graduating.

Woah.

Kagome snapped out of it, kicking the smirking boy below her. Even if his eyes were closed, he had sensed her presence, and was just ignoring her.

"C'mon, you dimwit. Your family's looking for you."

Inuyasha finally took off the headphones, looking up at her with those beautiful eyes. His eyes had always mesmerized her, and she loved the shade of purple they created in the different lightings of his mood. Right now there were a sort of lavender, dancing with mischief.

He tilted his head to the side in mock innocence, looking for all the world like a little boy who had been wrongly accused. She wanted to kick him again, just for being so good at acting.

"What, Kagome? You miss me that much? Its been about 20 minutes." The teasing lilt of his voice made her smile, and she sat next to him. The damned tassel got in her eyes again, and she let out a puff of air, trying to blow it away. All she managed to do was blow his own tassel into his face, causing him to pout in annoyance.

"You're just trying to get out of embarrassing pictures. I like your hair pulled back. Your eyes stand out without your hair in the way." She smirked at the light flush on his face; Inuyasha could never accept compliments about his looks.

A comfortable silence feel between them, and they spoke with glanced and smiles. Finally, as Kagome took off her hat, complete with the _stupid little tassel_, Inuyasha spoke.

"You're leaving tomorrow." It wasn't a question, and the blue cap fell from her grasp. She didn't trust herself to look at him, and just nodded.

"Ano…yeah. We need to move into New York and get used to it before I go to college, and Grandpa wants to sell some of the shrine's…stuff to some museums."

She wanted to go to New York, so badly. She was in love with the theater, in love with the sights that were there, and really just like the city.

But…Inuyasha was staying here in Virginia. And, a deep ache settled over her heart . Her best friend would be hundreds of miles away from her.

Inutaisho wanted Tetsusaiga Inc to be passed onto family, and since Sesshoumaru was going into law, that left Inuyasha to take over.

His voice became heavy with depression, and he tilted those beautiful eyes up to her. He smiled, but she could tell it was fake and felt a sob stir in her at the darkening of his eyes. She wanted to go, but she'd stay if he'd just smile…

If he'd keep smiling…

Inuyasha was losing the best friend he'd ever had, the only person who had cared enough to find out who he was…

Inuyasha was going to be alone again.

Her body shaking with pent up grief, she flung herself at him, and he opened his arms automatically to catch her, holding her tight and he stroked her hair, letting her cry into his shoulders.

And for the moment, all was still, except for her shuddering breaths. He pressed a small kiss to her forehead and held her closer, feeling the weight of the distance already pulling at him.

And the two friends held each other under the abandoned stairwell in Sengoku High School, finally graduated and ready to face the world.

* * *

Mmkay. This was more of a PROLOGUE, okay? There WILL be a major time lapse, and that's why this is so short. I promise my later chapters will be longer, but since this is just a…background information thing, if you will, I didn't feel the obligation to make it really long.

This story is dedicated to TWO AWESOME WRITERS:

del kaiden: Dear Gods above, help me. If I'm 1/17 as good a writer as you, I will die a happy girl. Broadway Baby and Broadway Bound opened my eyes to a possible AU fic, and I realize…hell, IT CAN BE DONE! And it CAN kick ass. Thank you so much.

Maru Maru: …I've read all of your stories. All the one-shots, all the hiatus stories. 'The Sealed Garden' made me cry. Cry. I've cried at a total of…three fanfics. Your beautiful writing made me consider my own, and from now on, I'll be planning my chapters a little more. Thank you as well.

Thank you for reading, and GO READ THESE TWO'S WORK! ITS BEAUTIFUL!


	2. Shatter

Blank

By Amethyst Amber

* * *

Shatter

* * *

_I told you everything, opened up and let you in._

_You made me feel alright for once in my life._

_Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be._

_Sewn together but so broken up inside._

_I can't breathe, I can't sleep._

_I'm barely hanging on._

_Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces._

_Can't deny it, can't pretend. Just thought you were the one._

_Broken up deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I've cried._

_Behind these hazel eyes…_

_-Kelly Clarkson_

_

* * *

_

Ten years passed. Communication stopped. The best of friends drifted apart, too far apart to realize that they were missing each other so much. And they turned to new people, trying to drown themselves in their own good times.

And Kagome and Inuyasha didn't speak to each other for 10 years.

_

* * *

_

Blue.

It was so blue, so shimmering and bright.

And that blue was filled with a vast expanse of water. Tears, to be exact.

And they flowed down her face, dripping onto the concrete oblivion that was a sidewalk. And Kagome cried.

'_Damn the bastard.'_ How had she reached this level of anger and sadness? What had fractured this young woman's heart into millions of pieces?

Him.

'_Damn him, damn him, damn him, damn him…' _It was repeated in her head like a mantra, and she fought to wipe the tears away, bringing her hands down when she realized it was fruitless.

He had betrayed her as no other had. He had left her in a black void, one that was quickly sucking her up into oblivion.

He had cheated on her, and left her with nothing but the tears on her face and a few pieces of her shattered soul.

And she didn't blame the other woman. Niji Ayame had no idea that there was a Higurashi Kagome also dating the handsome Ookami Koga. She had no idea that Koga had foolishly arranged a date at the same place with both of them on the same day. Must of slipped his mind, sadly.

And so, the girls had met.

Under other circumstances, they could have been good friends. Really. But, a blue eyed young man stood in between them, innocently smiling with awkwardness.

So Kagome had left, trying to get back to her apartment without stopping at a bar to become so numb with alcohol she wouldn't remember her name. She really would have welcomed it, but that was taking the easy way out.

No way was she going to be weak. She was through with him, through with dating. Love had blown up in her face, and she learned that the damn fire _did _burn.

And it hurt like hell.

She stumbled past random people, her resolution drying her tears. She held her head higher, trying to patch her broken pride back together.

How stupid of her. To cry over a boy like that. Oh well. There goes two years of selflessly loving someone and devoting yourself to them without fail.

Oh well.

She sat down on a bench, trying to gather some strands of sanity before she gave way to blind rage.

* * *

He walked, shocked into silence. He didn't know where he was going, didn't care. Away from her was enough. Away from her lies, from her seductive purr that led him into shivers that had turned to cold numbness. 

She had lied to him, and had been working for his enemy. She was trying to weaken him, make his company easier for the taking.

He spat her name onto the ground, trying to rid his mouth of her vile taste.

_Kikyo. _

How he hated her. Black strands of his hair fluttered behind him. Violet eyes were narrowed in malice and he bit back a growl. '_How DARE she.'_

She had betrayed him, left him broken and dying on the floor.

And he just walked, not knowing where he was going, and not really caring. Away from her…

* * *

She stood up, finally composed. She began walking again, head lowering and black hair framing her face, hiding her from the outside world. 

She liked it this way. No one could hurt her now.

What was she going to do now? Move on? Forgive him? No way in the seven hells was she begging him to take her back. She'd rather shave herself bald and strip for that guy standing on the soap box over there.

Ew. Bad visuals.

Okay, back to current problem.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to get Koga back. She thought she had loved him, but she had also thought he had loved her. Since it was obvious he didn't (or had some screwed up notion of love), she wasn't sure.

What is love? A raw feeling of passion softened? That warm fuzzy sensation that tingled up your spine to make you shiver with emotion?

Or was love a figment of a lost imagination?

Or was it hell in disguise? To Kagome, it seemed horrid enough.

She sighed as the sun faded into a moonless night, and clouds covered the darkened sky. A new moon with a 90 chance of rain.

Ha ha.

She could be funny in times of grief. What a relief.

And the sky began to cry with her, in happiness or pain…she wasn't sure which.

* * *

And now it was raining. 

It seemed to match his mood quite nicely, actually. He tried to draw in calmness from the sweet pitter-patter of the rain, seeking to soothe himself.

And it did. Kind of. The aura surrounding him shimmered with an unknown emotion. He didn't know what it was. Distress? Anger? Happiness? Confusion? Betrayal?

All these thoughts swirled and twisted in his head and fell around him like the rain, and he was lost in them…

He was drowning in them, in her words, her lies, her kisses. He could feel them choking him, making him stop and gasp for breath.

'_Gods, I'm going insane.'_

So, it really wasn't a surprise when he looked up into darkened blue eyes and his own violet ones widened.

Those eyes.

They could hold so emotion. They could sparkle with happiness, shine with mischievousness, crackle with anger. But the look in them made his already broken heart shatter even more.

They were filled with the same betrayal and pain he himself felt.

* * *

She stumbled, not knowing she had just hit someone, barely feeling it at all. Numb. What a wonderful feeling when you want to feel nothing at all. 

Wait, was that an oxymoron?

The answer would have to wait, because she was falling, falling onto a shivering warmth. And then she was looking into violet eyes, so beautiful she gasped and began to grip his shirt.

Those eyes.

Those wonderful, horrible eyes. Those eyes that led to a handsome face, widened in shock. Those tendrils of black hair, dark as the new moon, still long and gorgeous. This man…

Her best friend…her first crush…her…

"Inuyasha…"

Tears welled up again, but this time she knew why. Oh, gods…

* * *

The heat of her pressed against him made him shudder, and he brought his hand up to sweep the black hair from her face, needing to know, needing to make sure it was her. 

'_Oh gods, don't mess with my head…not now, please don't let her be some phantom…'_

And then she whispered his name, and her breath caressed his face, making his heart suddenly start to piece itself together.

Every second he stayed there, it grew fuller. And he smiled, sitting up and hugging her to him tightly, burying his face into her hair and softly laughing, sadly almost, against her.

"I've missed you so much, Kagome…"

* * *

Mmg. This chapter came out so much worse than I wanted. I expected it to be longer, but just couldn't fit anymore in without giving out too much. 

But, now, after ten years apart, they meet again. Woah. Why is Kagome back? Why did Koga cheat on her with Ayame? Who the hell is Inuyasha's enemy? (If you don't know, I suggest you leave now. Really. Please.)

All of this shall be answered. Maybe in the next chapter. Maybe not. You'll have to stay tuned to find out.

I would like to thank a reviewer, who got me back in my artistic mood!

sRoze: I love you. I really do. Your stories are awesome. I wish I could review! Your review for Assassin's Girl made me laugh really loud, and I was just so happy. It's the longest review I've received I think…I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

I have so many people to review, but the damn button doesn't work. (smacks button) (it starts beeping and breaks) Heh…oops.

Review!

Ja ne, minna-san, and look forward to CHAPTER 2!


	3. Dream I Do

Blank

Amethyst Amber

* * *

Dream I Do

_You don't remember me, but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do…_

_(Evanescence - Fallen )_

_

* * *

_

Coffee. The ice breaker. It could open all conversation, make the coldest people warm up to each other. It was so good, it was the perfect opener.

Too bad it wasn't needed now.

Inuyasha smiled, looking down at his hands. "I can't believe you're back in town, and I didn't know…"

Kagome grinned, not believing she had felt like crap just a few hours ago. Her best friend was sitting in front of her, looking as handsome as ever, perfectly fine…and so needed.

He was giving her support by just being here. She was so grateful, and thank heaven.

"Well, its been a little while, but I've just been so busy. I'm working at a hospital. Are you still working at Tetsusaiga?" He nodded, a distasteful frown coming on his mouth.

"Yeah, but its so boring. Nothing happens except paperwork, the occasional firing, scaring Myoga…" They both snickered, remembering their torments of the old family butler. Even when they'd told him they didn't need him to work for them, Myoga insisted on serving the Takahashi family, and took a certain liking to Inuyasha, even though he was a Shingetsu.

"Say, Inuyasha…?" He looked up at her, still smiling. She wanted to take back her words, because he just looked so happy, and she felt so happy.

"Yeah?"

Oh, gods.

"Whatever happened to…" She trailed off, and he looked confused. "…her…" she whispered.

His eyes lowered, and she immediately felt bad. Ever wanted to hit rewind? Yeah, she was wishing she had a remote that should could point at herself. Or maybe a hammer to hit herself with.

"Heh…that's why I was so upset earlier. Turns out she was using me. The lying…she used me!" His eyes flashed up to her, and she blinked under the anger, the grief, the…look of hopelessness.

"Inuyasha…" How could she help him…? She opened her mouth to offer some resemblance of consolation when he spoke first.

"I loved her 'Gome…" he said, looking down as he said her old nickname. Kagome's heart clenched in her chest, and she felt several sharp stabs through it, making her breath catch.

…strange. But she pushed it aside, trying to focus on helping her friend.

"What's wrong with me?" His words made her heart crack and she felt a rush of fury towards the woman who did this to her friend. She leaned forward, grabbing his chin and pulling it up to her face.

"Nothing, you dimwit! You're the best friend I ever had, you're sweet, kind, handsome, annoying sometimes, yes, but still the closest thing to a perfect man I've ever seen." _Except for Koga…I thought…just…for a moment that he was…what I looked for. _

And then it hit Kagome that throughout her relationship with Koga, she had unconsciously compared Koga to…Inuyasha.

Oh gods. No. Not again.

She shook her head, noticing he still had a downwards cast. Okay, time for another try.

"She was stupid to have betrayed you for anything! You're worth more than the world's weight in gold, Inuyasha. Anyone can see that."

Inuyasha's violet eyes flicked up to her, and she was pleased to see a bit of humor in them.

"Just the weight of the world?" he teased.

"Yes," she said, nodding her head to emphasize the point, "or else your head would become the _size _of the world."

"You wound me, my dearest 'Gome," Inuyasha said dramatically, faking mock hurt.

"Alas, it is my duty in life." Kagome smiled, and took a sip of her coffee, her eyes glancing outside. She could _still _distract him from his problems. Score one for Kagome. What a pretty night it was turning out to be. The stars (the few you could see in the city) were shining, people were walking by, Koga was heading straight towards them, and there was that old guy from the-

"CRAP!"

Inuyasha looked up at her, trying not to spill coffee on his clothes. He set his mug down quickly and looked worriedly at her.

"What is it?"

She stood up, reaching over to grab his hand and pull him to his feet. "Its Koga, my ex-boyfriend. He's coming, and I don't want to see him right now."

Inuyasha blinked, then realized she was trying to put his coat on for him. He chuckled and took it from her, looking over his shoulder at the man who was drawing nearer.

"What's wrong with seeing him now?" His face grew still, and then he turned to her with a dead serious look. "Did he do something to you?"

Kagome wasn't sure what to say. '_Yeah, he broke my heart into a million itty bitty pieces and then stomped all over them, making them into a fine power which then blew away in the wind.' _

"Eh…"

"Kagome!" It seemed the blue eyed man finally caught up with them. Inuyasha moved so that Kagome was slightly behind him, taking her silence as a yes. Koga frowned at him, tilting his head to the side.

"Who's this, Kagome? Is he bothering you?"

Kagome came from behind Inuyasha, defiance and anger flashing in her stormy blue eyes.

"How dare you? You do something like that, and then question my best friend? How can you even look me in the face?"

Koga looked immediately sorry, and she felt remorse in her heart. She thought she loved him, but it was all so confusing…

…and what about that feeling she had when Inuyasha said he loved Kikyo? And…no, she couldn't do that again…

"Kagome, that's why I came. I've been looking all over town for you, and I must have called you a thousand times. I wanted to say sorry for the thing at the café. I'm sorry, I really am."

Kagome stared up at him, feeling a bit of her wanting to believe him. But most of her was too hurt, to angry to think about that.

"I don't know if that's good enough, Ookami Koga. I'm going now." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him away.

She didn't see the cold eyed Inuyasha glaring over his shoulder at Koga, or the blue-eyed man's inaudible shiver.

'_Who is he?'_

_

* * *

_

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice echoed down the school halls, and she sighed as she looked for her friend. She had an after school class, and he said he would wait for her. Her heart pounded as she thought of him. Her best friend…the sweetest, cutest, and closest-to-perfection- boy of Sengoku High. _

_And the idiot she fell in love with. _

_He was oblivious, as most best friend crushes are. And she longed for nothing more than for him to know, to know that maybe he felt the same. _

_She rounded a corner, freezing up and retreating back around the corner before they noticed her._

'_Inuyasha…'_

_There he stood, so beautiful. But he wasn't alone. SHE was there. That evil girl, the one who was said to be the most popular and prettiest girl of Sengoku High. _

_Kikyo._

_Kagome hissed the name through her teeth, whispering it as she turned away. _

_They were talking about something, his eyes lighting up as he smiled, and her mouth turning downwards into a frown. Kagome couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she knew that Kikyo didn't like the topic. And so, Kikyo changed it._

_She reached forward, grabbed Inuyasha's chin, and pulled his face forward to her lips. Kagome heart dropped to the floor, her mouth popped open, and tears sprung to her eyes._

_No…_

_How dare that…that…wench kiss HER Inuyasha? She had no right to even see that face, that perfect, sweet face. _

_Inuyasha pulled back, a bit surprised from Kikyo's attack of his face. His face was flushed, and he bowed his head. A small sound caught his ears, and he watched the descent of a drop. He followed its path to the floor, and then traced its origin._

_Oh, no. Kagome._

_She stood there, in her uniform, hair disheveled from looking from him. Her wide blue eyes were red from her sudden tears, and her right hand went to her heart, clenching the fabric there. _

_And then she turned and ran._

_And he followed, ignoring Kikyo's yell of protest._

_

* * *

_

Their friendship had been shaky after that, and Inuyasha ended up going out with Kikyo. They were said to be the perfect couple. Kagome wanted to gag now, even while she snuck glances at a sleeping Inuyasha in her passenger seat. Her reminiscing had taken a long time, and she sat in her driveway with him sleeping in her car.

No. She wouldn't let him do that to her again.

She wouldn't fall in love with Inuyasha again. No.

Her heart couldn't take being broken twice.

'_I loved her, 'Gome…' _

Kagome couldn't help it. She cried silently, sitting with her best friend in her car, watching him peacefully sleep. Finally, she turned away, her hand coming up to her heart again. She didn't notice that his violet eyes opened, and he watched sadly as her tears fell, so much like they had before…

'_So much like before...'_

* * *

AAHH! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! I updated sooo late! I hope this will help, but its kinda short! I'm working on another story, but I won't be posting it for a while...

Eh, I can't really put more in this chapter at the moment. I'm so tired. This is more of a filler, so they can get to know each other and their problems. Yay.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and my friend is going to start a story!

You all know Bri-chan, my muse for Assassin's Girl? She also goes by Angelic Crimes here on FF, and she's writing a Miroku/Sango story!

I'll be doing a side story for it, with Inu/Kag, since she's not going into their relationship much. Look out for it!


End file.
